


The One Who Stole The Prince's Heart

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi that is not what a prince should fall for, Akira that is not how you seduce a prince, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, First Meetings, M/M, Manipulation, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Waltzing, akeshu - Freeform, royal masquerade au, shido is an ass, shuake, they're versatile like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: All Prince Akechi wanted was to find a suitable suitor who will stand beside him when he finally overthrows his King. However, at the masquerade ball he himself set up, it turns out he will get more than he bargained for.





	The One Who Stole The Prince's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *comes in 5 days late with starbucks and spicy takoyaki*
> 
> Wait, I miss Japan's Kiss Day? And I haven't written a single fic for my fav P5 pairing? What a travesty.

When the Queen of the land conceived without prior marriage, she was frowned upon greatly by her people. It was surprising however, when her son was well received by the public. A male heir was supposedly favored for their uses in political marriages and household leaders. Without revealing the identity of the child's father, the Royal Prince was given the name, Akechi Goro. The public had no qualms in the change of family name for their prince. In a way, they despised to acknowledge the family name of the man that conceived their Queen.  

No matter who approached and questioned their beloved Queen, the identity of the man remained obscured.  

In the Prince's younger years, the Queen was visited by a gentleman.  

The maids and palace workers adored his charms and were perplexed by the Queen's reluctance to spend time with the gentleman when he politely offered her company. Even her son, the Prince, was enamored by the man's presence.  

The Queen eventually gave in and began responding to the gentleman's courtship. He was a lord from a faraway land. He strolled the village with grace and honor. He treated the Queen with the respect and love she much deserved by the man that left her with her child.  

All the sweet stories of 'The Queen and The Gentleman' greatly circulated among the people.  

Although everything seemed perfect to the public's eyes, the young Prince, eventually saw things differently.  

Of course the gentleman was kind and graceful, but only Prince Akechi knew what was truly happening behind closed doors.  

At the young age of 5, the Prince realized that his mother was slowly getting ill. Her walks around her favorite garden lessened day by day. Her stories that she would tell him before bed were cut shorter and shorter each time she had a coughing fit. Her beautiful wavy hair lost its radiance and volume every time Akechi brushed her hair in the morning.  

And Prince Akechi, inquisitive and curious as he was, knew it was because of the tea she consumed daily with the encouragement by _that gentleman_. But what could he do as a child?  

At the young age of 5, Prince Akechi hid in the palace kitchen to see the gentleman pour unknown powder into his mother's tea.  

At the young age of 5, Prince Akechi watched the King's Coronation as his mother accepted the gentleman by her dying side to rule her land. 

At the young age of 5, Prince Akechi lost his beloved mother as she withered alone in her sleep.  

At the young age of 5, Prince Akechi swore to overthrow the man that destroyed his mother. His stepfather and his King, Shidou Masayoshi. 

 

* * *

 

A soft knock resounded on his mahogany door, "Your Highness, it is time." 

Akechi sighed at his reflection as he fixed his attire yet again. His mask was far from inconspicuous, so was his royal uniform. But he liked it's eccentricity. It was his idea to hold a masquerade ball after all.  

"I will be right there. Will the King be joining us this evening?" 

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness. His Majesty is currently occupied in his study." 

Akechi smiled, "I understand. Thank you." 

"You are welcome, Your Highness." 

The striking red crow mask was worn with pride as the young Prince exited his quarters.  

Despite the absence of his mother, Prince Akechi blossomed in his growth. He was a refined jewel that exuded royalty in all possible ways. He was friendly yet professional, charitable yet modest, strict yet just; he was, what one would say, the perfect Prince. 

After the Prince's coming-of-age ceremony, he was lavished with 'invitations' by neighboring kingdoms. Who wouldn't want such a jewel after all? 

But behind Akechi's smile, his rage still burned. He reminds himself of his mother every day. Overtaking his King was no easy task. In the years of his growth, the King had proven himself to be a great influence in their society and royal connections. Thus, Akechi seeked to be a better representative than his father. He strived to gain the people's trust and respect. So that perhaps one day, when the King is erased, they won't hesitate to crown him as King. 

However, he was still only a child in everyone's eyes. Still the traumatic prince who lost his mother at a young age, still the carefree, flamboyant youth that knew nothing of the world's darkness.  

Little did they know, the darkness in the Prince had been manifesting since he was only 5. The smile on his face had long lost its true meaning.  

The masquerade ball that everyone from everywhere was invited to implied that Prince Akechi was ready to take a princess. The news exploded across the lands with everyone excited to see if they would be the one to capture his attention.  

To be honest, Akechi only wanted to find someone who will help him in bringing his King down. Unfortunately, that would require having the same goal. And the bachelorettes only had one goal, which was Akechi himself. It would be a miracle if Akechi found a nice quiet lady who won't question him when the King suddenly dies.   

When Akechi began the polite greetings with all the present princesses and available female companions, he knew he was in for a long night. Each one was more enthusiastic than the one before. All of them went on and on about their qualities and some spoke of their kingdom's riches that would be shared if they entered a political marriage contract. Some even offered their rightful thrones to him. It was nauseating how some princesses were so ready to throw everything for his hand in marriage.  

Still, Akechi smiled his charming smile and laughed nervously around them to display his innocence. All of them loved his act. Akechi was almost disgusted with himself. How much longer did he have to act? 

The commoners were slightly better. They were mostly nice and engaged in acceptable conversation.  

By the time the greetings were over, it was announced that the ball would begin soon. Akechi had memorized four distinct masks of females that qualified. The first, a panther mask belonging to a beautiful woman with alluring features yet full with dignity. The second, a plain armored mask of a woman with the authority of a queen. The third, an odd masked woman, truly one of a kind that held the most engaging conversation of the night. The fourth, a timid woman in a simple mask yet accompanied by an extravagant hat.  

As the musicians prepared to play, Akechi contemplated who to ask for the first dance. It was vital as it mirrored his pre-choice of future partner. In the end, he decided that whichever of the four woman he would spot first from the middle of the ballroom will be his dance partner.   

Unfortunately, Akechi's walk across the ballroom was halted by a young man in a black and white mask, donned completely in black.  

Akechi paused in surprise and his smile fell. The man's eyes were penetrating, as though he could see through Akechi's mask. 

The young man's head bowed slightly as a gesture of respect but his words cut through Akechi deeply, "It is a shame to see a fake smile from such a pretty face." 

Akechi's eyebrows raised slightly as he tried to deduce whether or not the words were hostile, "And you would know the genuity of my smile because?" 

The young man stepped closer to Akechi, who strongly tempered down the urge to take a step back.  

"I've seen you smile before, Your Highness. And I haven't seen it for years." 

Who knew a complete stranger could make Akechi feel so vulnerable? But he stood defiant. 

"Your words are without base, sir." 

"I meant no harm. I simply wish to see you smile again." 

This time, Akechi chuckled humorlessly, "That won't be happening in a while." 

"May I try?" 

"Try what?" 

The young man smiled, "Try to make you smile." 

Akechi was speechless and frowning for a whole 30 seconds before he squinted, "Who are you?" 

"A phantom." 

The young Prince laughed in surprise, "You're definitely special, I'll give you that." Akechi crossed his arms, "You should know that your attempts will be futile. I'm certain I won't truly be able to smile until my life goal has been met." 

"So if we had the same goal, wouldn't you be able to smile sooner?" 

Akechi's stance lost all its tenseness as he carefully studied the phantom's words. This was no longer a play of words or feigned ignorance. This person _knew_.  

Just then, the announcer spoke, "The Young Prince, His Royal Highness, Prince Akechi Goro will now choose a partner to lead the first waltz." 

The murmurs from the ladies began as they all stared expectantly at the prince.  

Akechi looked around and then finally at the young man still in front of him. He tilted his head and blinked. Would it be so bad in the public's eyes if he did what his gut was telling him to do? 

The young Prince offered a hand to his phantom, "May I have this dance?" 

The phantom tilted his head but not out of confusion or disgust, simply.... interest.  

Once their hands touched, their bodies moved as one, gravitating towards one another and the music began among the confused whispers.  

In mid dance, Akechi found himself getting thrilled by the absurdness of his situation.  

"This is definitely new for me." Akechi whispered. 

"I'm honored to be your first male dance partner." The phantom whispered in return. "My offer still stands Your Highness." 

"You mean our shared goals? What makes you certain they are one and the same?" Akechi preened at how flawlessly they moved together, "How am I not to suspect you of wanting my attention just to take my throne?" 

The phantom suddenly switched his hands, swiftly taking the lead and dipping the prince gracefully. The audience gasped at the change of lead, "I believe overthrowing the current throne is _your_ duty, Your Highness." The phantom seemed to revel in Akechi's shocked expression as he continued, "I merely want to assist you in doing so." 

Akechi could feel his heart pounding. How did this man knew about his plans?  

The dance slowed and the phantom softly whispered, "I do have ulterior motives in my visit tonight." 

For some reason, Akechi wasn't angry or upset at being found out. Instead, he finally felt as though he had met someone who understood him. It didn't hurt to talk about it either, "If it's taking advantage of the prince by revealing his plans that he made since childhood, you've done it already." 

The phantom laughed soundlessly, Akechi felt it through their close proximity. 

"I actually planned on stealing your heart." 

Akechi turned his head to truly look into the young man's eyes. Past the mask were eyes that held no sympathy but understanding. They weren't kind but not cruel either. This person wasn't judging Akechi like so many others would if they knew about his plans.  

"Really now? Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but all you stole was my attention and my first waltz." 

"That's a shame." 

"And I don't appreciate being taken advantage of or being surprised at public events, so-" Akechi expertly switched his own hands and forced the phantom to do the same as he took the lead again, "-please don't underestimate me infront of my people." 

"Show me, then, my prince-" The phantom dared, "-how a waltz is truly like." 

Akechi smirked as the music picked up again and he pulled the phantom along for a thrilling dance. It was an incredible feeling to take the challenge seriously. Amidst the dance, Akechi had forgotten his own self in turn to prove himself to the phantom who smiled the whole time.  

Their dance ended in a beautiful crescendo, leaving them both breathless and on their toes. Akechi never thought such a thing could ever be fun. The smile that graced his face by the end of the dance was a smile that he couldn't hold back even if he wanted to.  

The phantom bowed respectfully and took Akechi by the hand, "Thank you, my prince, for the honor and opportunity of the first dance." 

"You're welcome. And if you plan on stealing my heart, I believe you have much to do." 

"I believe so too. I may not have been able to steal your heart tonight but there is one other thing I might be able to steal from you." 

Akechi tilted his head, "And that is?" 

Without warning, the phantom took a step forward, gently took hold of Akechi's chin and kissed him softly on the lips.  

The collective gasps were louder than the music had been.  

Their lips parted but the phantom hovered in close proximity, "I will steal your heart someday." He whispered, "And you will rule this kingdom by then." 

All of a sudden, the phantom retreated and ran past the anxious crowd of guests who were baffled by the display. The guards were ordered to capture the man that had harassed the young Prince and commotion broke out soon after.  

Meanwhile, Akechi stood frozen in the middle of the ballroom, obviously blushing and in shock. Someone had stolen his first kiss. That someone had also wanted to help him overthrow his King. Someone who wanted him as a companion. Someone who wanted to willingly steal his heart despite the darkness surrounding it.  

With each passing second, Akechi could hear his own heartbeat racing in his head. He cursed the phantom because perhaps his heart had already been stolen. 

 

* * *

 

"WHAT THE HECK JOKER, WE TOLD YOU WE WOULD HANDLE THE PRINCE" 

"Jeez dude I thought orders for the men was lay low, not dance with the prince!" 

"But you can't deny the beauty their dance exuded." 

"It was very pleasant to watch them both have fun!" 

"Either way, did you get what we needed? Is the prince on our side?" 

"He has to be. The possibility of the King murdering the Queen for the throne is too great." 

The phantom smiled at his colleagues. The young Prince was the last piece of the puzzle for them to save their country. He never thought that Akechi would still be as beautiful as he was when they once met as children. Though the Prince's current innocence was fake, it was not lost. The phantom saw darkness in the Prince's eyes but the flustered face after their kiss was no act.  

And he wanted to save what was left after all the prince had lost and after he was forced to grow up too soon to exact his revenge. They will get there someday. And if some hearts were stolen along the way, what harm could it do?   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Akira and Akechi actually met before when the Queen visited the village to introduce the prince and damn Akechi was the cutest thing in the world and Akira started watching over them everytime he delivered supplies to the palace. After the Queen died, Akira knew Akechi had changed but not necessarily for the worst. So yeah, he's been pining for years lol 
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now all they have to do is kick Shido's ass from the throne and let Akechi take his rightful place as King blah blah blah hope you enjoyed that~! Just wanted Akira sneaking a kiss from Akechi lol
> 
> P/S: HOLY SHIT CHECK OUT THIS WORK ON TUMBLR BY echoelbo@ao3 & tumblr INSPIRED BY THIS FIC 
> 
> https://echoeblo.tumblr.com/post/161272208850/persona-5-royalty-au-inspired-by-alisa-yamins


End file.
